Rising Dawn
by Dark and Chaotic
Summary: It is Aurora's destiny to become queen. Diaval wholeheartedly agrees. He does not, however, agree with Prince Philip being the one to be her king. His own opinion on the matter being the least reason for that… or so he thinks. Post Movie story. Maleficent has Diaval at Aurora's side to help and protect her. And then feels happen. Lots of feels.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a little something that I came up with after watching Maleficent. It's an amazing movie and I think that Diaval should've gotten more attention.

Summary: It is Aurora's destiny to become queen. Diaval wholeheartedly agrees. He does not, however, agree with Prince Philip being the one to be her king. His own opinion on the matter being the least reason for that… or so he thinks.

Chapter One

Aurora was a beautiful, kind and lovely sixteen year old that also happened to be incredibly naïve as well. And while it was a good thing to be beautiful, kind and lovely, it was far from good to be naïve on Aurora's level. Why, just the other day she nearly slipped down a flight of stairs outside in the gardens, while chasing a butterfly. Thankfully, she had been passing two guards who had managed to catch her before she split her head open. And that had been just in her first week of residing in that dreary castle.

Then, on a Monday, there was the teacup incident and later on the same day, at dinner, the poor girl nearly cut a finger off while talking with one of the ladies of her court. The list of almost-disasters grew by the hour and it had been on a Friday afternoon that poor Maleficent had finally had enough of both Aurora's precariousness and the other humans' redundancy.

With a swish of her hand, Diaval was standing before her in his human form.

"This has continued far too long."

"I wholeheartedly agree, Mistress."

"It's only a matter of time before something really bad happens to our Beastie and I'd loathe seeing such an event come to pass. My poor Aurora's vastly unprepared for the real world. Those three haven't taught her a thing and I hadn't dared to interfere too directly. All of this is my fault."

"Surely you are mistaken, Mistress…" Diaval tried to appease her but a single look from her eerily green eyes silenced him. There was no room for beating around the bush. It really was Maleficent's fault. She knew it, he knew it, hell, both the kingdoms knew it. Even that King John and his kingdom knew it.

"Our Beastie knows not the dangers of this world, even now after everything that transpired. That is why I am sending you to her, Diaval."

"Mistress?" the crow asked reluctantly, not sure if he understood what was wanted of him exactly.

"Keep her safe, Diaval. Help her learn, advise her. Stay by her side as you have stood at mine."

"You wish for me to leave you, mistress?"

"I wish for you to be at Aurora's side, Diaval, for the ease of both my mind and heart. No one else can do this but you."

"Very well, Mistress." Diaval bowed his head and prepared himself to be turned into a crow again to fly off straight away. After a few moments he turned to see the Fae Lady Maleficent staring thoughtfully at him.

"You have served me well, crow. And now you shall be serving Aurora for the years to come."

The hairs on the back of his neck stood as he felt powerful magic beginning to swarm about his mistress. He held his breath, anticipating whatever she was about to unleash upon him.

"As a crow you shall be her messenger, the eyes that others seldom see.

As a man you shall stand by her side, faithful and loyal as very few would ever claim to be.

As a dragon you shall protect her and our kingdoms, with fierceness few would dare to challenge.

And, finally, a wolf, a creature that you dislike oh so much, and yet none would manage to escape your senses.

These gifts I bestow upon you, Diaval Crow, for when I cannot be there, you shall always be!"

The magic swirled and took form into a sparkling mist of green and gold. And then that mist headed for him and his eyes grew large as it enveloped him and seeped into his being. He felt his pulse quicken and his breathing was shallow and ragged with the adrenaline rush. And just as it had started so did it end with an abrupt suddenness and Diaval fell to his knees.

A moment passed and the crow had to remind himself to breathe again.

"Rise, Diaval." Maleficent ordered softly, her green eyes once more dulled to a gentle spark.

And rose he did, feeling ever so slightly…different. He looked at the Fae Lady for guidance and further instructions, as he always did.

"Don't forget to visit." She intoned softly and then walked away, a small smile tugging at her lips.

With nothing else left to do, Diaval turned towards the direction in which Aurora's castle lay and with a mere thought shifted into a crow and flew in that direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As Diaval flew towards the castle, many things ran across his mind, not in the least being Aurora. She was such a gentle soul and she was utterly unprepared to live among humans. They were corrupt and greedy creatures and if he were not careful she might end up like her father and grandfather – victims to an early demise. The nobility and the gentry that were the sum of her court would probably be his biggest problem. He had no idea how to deal with them, not really. After all, he was but a lowly crow himself and he all he had done was to occasionally observe the humans on her orders. Humans, but rarely any actual nobility. He knew how to act, somewhat, around the humans but he had not a smidgen of a clue about their culture or traditions. He wondered if Lady Maleficent had made the right choice with him guarding the Beastie.

The castle grew bigger in his view and he found himself suppressing an icy shiver that went down his spine and through his heart. It had been less than a month since her sixteenth birthday but the servants were still barely making progress on removing the barbed iron spikes and thorns that had been piled and piled upon every nook and cranny within and without the castle for the last sixteen years. It was an ominous sight and his heart clenched once more thinking of how the Beastie would have to live in such a dreary place among complete strangers.

Light was pouring from the large, ominous windows, signifying that the activity was still going on despite the lack of proper daylight. It was something that not so much perplexed him as much as he did not see the need for it. Creatures were either such of daylight or of night. When those of daylight slept, it was the turn of the night creatures to be active and vice versa. It was in their nature. And yet, here they were, these humans, doing what they did best – defying whatever was left of nature within them.

They were always up before the sun and went to bed long after it had set. They used artificial light, their time of daylight never being enough. It was always like that. Nothing was ever enough for these humans. They always wanted more than they needed, always took more than they had to and never would they stop and think about what they had done.

There was no balance.

There was only dominion.

And despite the powers bestowed upon him by the Lady Maleficent, Diaval knew well that it was fear within him to be amongst humans without her comforting if sometimes overwhelming presence. He believed that no matter his own opinion, the Lady Maleficent would've still done her best to make sure Aurora was protected to the best of her ability. He also knew that he was chosen not only because he was loyal.

Diaval was chosen because he was a crow. And crows were creatures under the power of their nature. They were thoughtful, conniving and resourceful creatures. They could be underhanded and ingenious when they had to and they had eyes to uncover deceit for they themselves were creatures well familiar with it.

Diaval looked through the window and into the Great Hall. There she was. The Beastie. She looked simply radiant though he could also see that she was weighed by the events that had transpired. The people around her, lords and ladies, were all taking turns to talk to her, no doubt trying to gouge the amount of threat she'd present as King Stefan's sole heir.

Aurora was smiling and eager but she was also bursting with anxious energy. She was constantly either wringing her hands or fiddling with her dress. Her eyes were shining in the torchlight, not unlike a deer's and Diaval could not keep himself from noticing how apt a comparison he had made. She was surrounded by the nobles and servants like a pack of wolves would surround said deer. He never really liked wolves and their ilk.

He needed to get to her, but without dragging too much attention to himself. He doubted that the people of the castle had even seen his human face, for which he thanked whatever high power was looking over him. He'd be able to enter the castle under a normal human. Well, as normal as he could ever be as a human and Aurora would have him right at her side. It was a simple but effective plan and he was satisfied with that. With a quiet caw, Diaval flew away from the castle and into the village proper.

Not too long after, a black clad figure emerged from a shadowy alley and with determined strides headed for the castle gates.


End file.
